According to the present state of the art, the grids for use inside said electric household appliances are constituted by metal rods with circular cross sections, generally made from iron material, chrome-plated or painted, and united with each other by electric spotwelding.
A drawback shown by these metal grids according to the prior art is that, notwithstanding the protecting treatments, they show a tendency to rust, in particular, near the welded spots, with consequent separations and breakages, difficult to repair.
Replacing the iron material with other, oxidation resistant, materials, such as, e.g., titanium, nickel alloys, and so forth, is disadvantageous from an economic view point.
The present Applicant has found now that the drawback shown by the metal grids can be easily overcome, in an additionally economically advantageous way, if the iron material is replaced with a thermoplastic polymer used in a suitable fashion.